1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disposable male catheter system which is commonly used to control male urinary incontinence that may be caused by different urinary problems, such as prostate cancer or stroke.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several prior art devices have been developed to control leakage or dribbling and its accompanying odor and wetness. Some of those devices include a catheter inserted into the urethra. Other catheter systems have been developed to supply medicine to the prostate and/or to withdraw fluids.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0241651 discloses a clamp having clamping members lined with pads and connected by a hinge and a connection pin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,125 similarly relates a clamp with a cushion, a hinge and quick-release screw connection. The company Bard also produces a Cunningham Clamp having a hinged steel frame with foam rubber pads and a locking device. The frame has an inwardly convex hump to add pressure to the urethra. However, it has been found that in actual use, such clamps may not adequately prevent leakage of urine all of the time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,877 discloses a urine tube or catheter for urinary control on which a hydrogel collar to be placed outside the body and a balloon to be placed inside the body, are disposed. The balloon is inflated with a needle placed into an air supply tube. U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,408 provides a catheter for the injection of liquid into the prostate, having a balloon on its end and a clamp which squeezes the catheter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,758 discloses a cannula or catheter having a supply tube for injecting saline solution to the prostate and draining pus. Such catheter systems are either not intended to prevent urine from leaking around the catheter or do not adequately provide such prevention.